


Odd trip to Wonderland

by Sorrowfull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowfull/pseuds/Sorrowfull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people could think their relationship was odd. I just think they did not have the time to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd trip to Wonderland

Some could say their relationship was a bit odd. Some could also say they sinned. I am not one of them, and their relationship, although it was not love, was something deep. 

Year 845, desperation, killing, more peoples dead than alive and a pain in their hearts. They could remember each comrade they saw dying in front of them. They remembered, if not the names, the smiling faces. They also remembered the bright days. 

Nothing could bring these back. And they were no more humans. Only beasts. Balls of anger, angst and thirsty of revenge. They were the ones that needed to fill in the painful hole in their chest, in their whole being. 

Some said they did it on purpose, some couldn’t understand, but they understood them. Somehow, they believed what they said. It was true. They were monsters, sending people to their deaths. They were from hell, creatures of the shadows. They were the ones we knew existed but did not dare remember them. They were the ones we’d rather see dead than alive, even though our children were amongst them.  
They were the last hope of humanity, and yet, their most hated part of the military troupes. 

The citizens still managed to be human. They still had feelings and moral sense. The others did not. They were no longer a part of the humankind, but still aiming for their survival. They were like tiny things strangling to survive, but dying in the end.

Some of them had things taken away. Love, friends, sometimes parts of their bodies, hope and self esteem. They knew the price beings have to pay to live. They knew it damn well.   
One of them knew that more than anyone else. He lost his mother, almost died from starvation, was trained to kill, had found a family that was taken away from him before his eyes and saw friends die more than once after that. He had been used, he had been broken. His name? Levi Ackerman. 

Fatally, past kept coming back. And with him, Caribbean eyes, a push-forward personality and a will that could destroy walls. Spontaneous brown-haired man came in his life, with a dream in his head. He wanted to defeat them all, wanted to avenge them all, even if it meant being hated, because he always had been. He wanted nothing more. He didn’t even want to be Commander. No, he just needed to be trusted, to be known for his strength and respected. That was all he needed. Somehow, the light in his eyes never seemed to fade, even in front of death itself. It seemed more like they shined brighter each day that passed. He never lost hope, I guess. Every tear that was shed, he would take it back and kill a Titan. Every blood streamed that stopped working; he would fight to honor it. He was cursed, but never, not even once, did he seem like that. It felt like it was meant to be like that. His Caribbean eyes were meant to shine so bright, so high in the air and avenge those deaths. He was the last hope humanity had. A stronger one than the Survey Corps. He was humanity. He was the more human thing they saw, the stranger one, yes, but the livelier one. He fought, while they were screaming. He thought when they were running away. He was the one that was not scared. He was the one to use his strength wisely. He was the one to act spontaneously, without thinking back. He was to one who saved a friend and lost his life. He was Eren Jaeger. The hunter. The one that would kill them all. 

They were destroyed, broken but sharp. They were lonely but not alone. Even if they acted like nothing got through them, they were more vulnerable than anyone else. 

Somehow, in a moment of despair, they came to touch each other, in the need of feeling something beating. They needed to feel the warmth of another being. They only needed that much. There was nothing else. No feelings like love of lust. No. You got that wrong if you saw that. Because in a world like theirs, nothing like love is pure. Nothing as pure as this feeling can be there. One is not human; the other one is fighting to keep being one. And no one can help them through their fight to find each other. That could have been anyone else. It has been someone else more than once. But their bodies were too hot, and that was what they looked for. They looked for something to remind them that they were alive. So they fucked, roughly, until morning. They kissed, touched, screamed. They were no more humans or monsters. They were just two souls, trying to live. They were just that. Shadows in the dark, searching for the light. Looking for warmth.

Eren and Levi had that kind of relationship, until one of them died and no more warmth was left.


End file.
